Las dos caras de la luna
by Muselina Black
Summary: Hay cosas que ni siquiera la magia puede cambiar. Entre ellas, las ansias de libertad de un alma inquieta. Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español.
1. Red

**_Disclaimer:_** _Once Upon_ _a Time no me pertenece. Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz y de la ABC._

___Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español._

___Siempre he tenido ganas de escribir sobre Red/Ruby porque me gusta mucho el personaje. Así que ahora que tengo una oportunidad, la aprovecharé. Para la primera parte, tenemos a Red en el bosque encantado. Espero que les guste.  
_

**Las dos caras de la luna**

**1**

**Red  
**

El bosque olía delicioso. Al menos para Red, que adoraba el olor a tierra mojada y agujas de pino que solía embargar el lugar. Estaba convencida de que, si la libertad tenía un olor, ése debía ser el olor del bosque después de la lluvia. El mejor aroma del mundo.

Se detuvo para respirar profundamente. Siempre le había parecido que en el bosque sus sentidos se agudizaban. Era casi como si pudiera sentir el olor de cada uno de los árboles por separado o como si escuchara a cada pajarillo cantor y arroyuelo. Incluso le parecía que podía ver más allá de los árboles. Todo el bosque estaba a su alcance. Cerró los ojos; así le parecía que podía escuchar y oler con mayor intensidad. Para Red, era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo entero.

—¡Red, no te quedes atrás! —la voz de Peter, su mejor amigo del mundo entero, la hizo volver al bosque de golpe y porrazo—. Ya sabes que a tu abuela no le gusta que lleguemos tarde –añadió el chico, asomando el rostro entre unos arbustos.

Red resopló. ¡Su abuela y sus estúpidas normas! Que si llegar a casa antes del anochecer -especialmente durante la luna llena-, que si comerse todas las verduras, que si usar esa horrenda capa roja a toda hora. Con tantas reglas era imposible sentirse libre o divertirse. Y eso era precisamente lo que Red, de catorce -casi quince- años, quería con toda la intensidad del mundo.

Se moría de ganas de viajar por el mundo, conocer lugares exóticos y vivir aventuras. Seguro que ella y Peter podrían matar monstruos y salvar pueblos. Incluso, si tenía algo de suerte, podría aprender algo de magia. Eso sería interesante.

Pero no podía dejar sola a su abuela, por desgracia. Mal que mal, ella era la única familia que la anciana tenía en el mundo. No era que su abuela necesitara a nadie que la protegiera. No, ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola. Con su **ballesta** le bastaba y sobraba. Pero siempre estaba la soledad. La Abuela necesitaba compañía. Su cabaña estaba alejada de la aldea y en invierno estaba casi completamente aislada.

Red no podía irse aún. Tendría que calmar sus aventuras por un tiempo más.

—¡Vamos, mujer! —Peter apareció de nuevo entre los árboles—. Es para hoy, tontorrona. ¡A que no me alcanzas"

—¡Ya verás que sí! —exclamó la chica, recogiendo el canasto con las bayas silvestres que habían estado recolectando. Nunca había podido resistirse a un reto de Peter.

Los dos muchachos corrieron por el bosque entre risas y gritos. Se conocían desde pequeños porque Peter vivía en la cabaña más cercana. Al dar sus primeros pasos, ya eran mejores amigos.

—¡Un momento! —chilló la chica, dejándose caer al suelo con un resoplido—. Creo que me torcí el tobillottobillo tobillo.

El muchacho, que llevaba bastante ventaja, dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella con expresión preocupada. Al ver que su amiga se palpaba el tobillo lastimado, se puso en cuclillas junto a ella, sólo para recibir un brusco empujón por parte de su amiga.

—¡Inocente!

—¡Tramposa! —protestó Peter, aún sentado en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió tras ella. No iba a dejarse ganar así como así. Mucho menos iba a dejar que ella hiciera trampas tan descaradas.

Justo cuando la muchacha llegó al límite del bosque, sintió que su amigo la agarraba de la cintura con firmeza. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan fuerte?

—Gané —declaró la chica con una sonrisita y clavó en él sus ojos. A Peter siempre le había parecido que los ojos de su amiga tenían un algo animal en ellos. Algo que los hacía ciertamente irresistibles.

—Con trampa —bufó a modo de respuesta.

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

—Gané de todas formas. Nunca dijimos que fuera una competencia justa —Peter suspiró al escuchar eso. Discutir con Red, aunque él tuviera toda la razón del mundo, era una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Era terca como una mula, esa chica!

Sin embargo, no soltó la cintura de su amiga. No quería hacerlo. De un tiempo a esa parte, algo había cambiado. Desde siempre, él y Red habían declarado que eran como hermanos. Pero los pensamientos que últimamente rondaban su mente no tenían nada de fraternales. Cuando se bañaban en el río durante el verano, tenía que apartar la mirada y cuando ella se inclinaba frente a él y dejaba ver el borde redondeado de sus senos, también. Muchas veces había sentido una punzada en los pantalones, donde ciertamente no debía sentir nada por su hermana. Se había repetido incontables veces que Red era su mejor amiga, pero eso -lo que fuera que fuese- era más fuerte que él.

Ahora la tenía frente a él con las mejillas coloradas por la carrera y el pelo revuelto. Preciosa.

Y seguía siendo la misma Red de siempre, su mejor amiga. Pero a pesar de eso, se resistió a soltarla. A él le parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aunque seguro que desde las últimas palabras de la chica sólo habían transcurrido un par de segundos.

—¿Pasa algo, Peter? —la muchacha alzó una ceja al ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañero—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —añadió tocándose las mejillas. Era la misma Red de siempre, alegre y juguetona, pero a Peter le parecía que todo era diferente.

Estaba seguro de que había algo distinto en el aire, en la forma en que el viento jugueteaba con las ramas de los árboles y el pelo de Red.

—No, no es nada —musitó, sin saber qué decir.

—Entonces, ¿serías tan amable de soltarme?

Peter no la soltó; en lugar de eso, la aferró con aún más fuerza provocando un ataque de risa de su amiga. Nunca podría cansarse del olor a bosque que emanaba el cabello de Red, la chica más increíble de todo el universo.

—Peter, ¿qué haces? —protestó la chica al ver que su amigo no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarla ir. Desde hacía un tiempo que sentía que Peter estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña; lo había pillado más de una vez mirándola de una manera curiosa, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Además, también había notado que baSlbuceaba incoherencias cuando ella le preguntaba qué le pasaba. Algo le pasaba a su amigo.

Sin embargo, el chico no le contestó. En lugar de eso, se acercó más a ella y la besó. En un principio Red ni supo qué hacer, pero pronto se encontró a sí misma devolviéndole el beso. Peter siempre había sido honesto y directo, y ese beso lo demostraba. Cuando él se separó de ella; los dos apartaron la mirada, con las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Qué habían hecho?

Por unos minutos sólo escucharon el viento entre las hojas.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —musitó Red tras el largo silencio.

—¿Qué cosa? —fue la réplica de Peter con una sonrisa de lado.

—Que te gusto —respondió ella—. ¿O pretendes que crea que ese beso fue para decirme que tenía una mancha en la nariz? —Peter se sonrojó y no dijo nada—. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Peter sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

Él también se alegraba.

* * *

_Y esta es la primera parte. Se me ocurrió darle un poco más de historia al pobre Peter; mira que lo introducen en un capítulo y lo matan en el mismo. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_Muselina_


	2. Ruby

**_Disclaimer:_** _Once Upon_ _a Time no me pertenece (ni Hook, por desgracia). Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz y de la ABC._

___Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español._

___Y ahora es el turno de la otra vida de Red, Ruby. ¡Nos leemos al final!  
_

**Las dos caras de la luna**

**2**

**Ruby**

El portazo que dio al salir aún resuena en sus oídos, pero a ella le da igual. Sabe que pronto los vecinos empezarán a cotillear acerca de esa terrible falta de respeto, aunque tampoco le importa. En ese pueblo perdido en la mitad de la nada suelen faltar temas de conversación y el prójimo siempre es una buena opción. De hecho, si lo ve de otra forma, está haciéndole un favor a sus vecinos dándoles tema de conversación.

Se aleja del café a paso rápido, como hacía cada vez que discutía con su abuela. Por supuesto, esta vez los temas fueron los mismos de toda la vida: su vestuario (_demasiado revelador, ¿qué pensará la gente?_), su actitud (_¿No te da vergüenza? Coquetear delante de todo el pueblo. ¡Habrase visto!_) y el último _piercing_ en el ombligo (_¡_pareces _una cualquiera!_). Vale, entiende que su Abuela sea de otra época y no le gusten esas cosas. Pero, ¿es necesario sacárselas en cara delante de todos los clientes del café? No es como si todo el pueblo necesitara saber qué sucede en la familia.

Además, tampoco es como que Ruby haya hecho algo horriblemente malo. Para nada. De hecho, en toda su vida, no puede recordar haber hecho algo verdaderamente malo. Sí, se ha emborrachado en un par de ocasiones, con la consiguiente jaqueca a la mañana siguiente; y tal vez no siempre hizo lo que debía y se escapó un par de veces de sus deberes. Pero nada de eso la hace la mujerzuela desvergonzada que la Abuela parece pensar que es. Ruby sabe que hay un millón y medio de cosas muchísimo peores que lo que ella hace. Para empezar, Ruby nunca se ha drogado, no roba y nunca ha herido a nadie por maldad. Dentro de todo, está bastante segura de que está en el lado bueno de la balanza.

Una gota de agua la golpea en la nariz y la joven suelta una maldición. En el calor de la pelea se le había ocurrido sacar un paraguas o una chaqueta. Ni la camiseta de tirantes ni la mini de mezclilla que llevaba le ofrecen mucha protección contra el aguacero que se le viene encima. Por un momento piensa en pasar a mirar la tienda del señor Gold, pero los **muñecos** que están en exhibición siempre le han dado un poco miedo. Por eso normalmente no va a la tienda, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Por supuesto, no puede volver al café; y Mary Margaret está en el colegio. Con un gruñido, Ruby se dispone a buscar refugio para pasar la lluvia. Quizás respirar aire puro le ayude a despejar la cabeza y a calmarse.

Uno de sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad es la placita del centro; ahí han instalado unas glorietas blancas. A ella le gusta ver la lluvia caer, pero mojarse sin un propósito le parece una soberana estupidez. Se dirige a la plaza mientras las gotas siguen cayendo a su alrededor, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Por suerte para ella, no hay nadie ahí. Perfecto. No está de humor para hablar con nadie.

Alrededor de la glorieta la lluvia se hace cada vez más fuerte y pequeños charcos comienzan a formarse. Ruby se sienta en una de las banquetas y mira a su alrededor. Siempre le ha gustado mucho el olor a lluvia. O cualquier olor de la naturaleza, a decir verdad. Cuando está al aire libre se siente distinta. Más libre, más ella. No se siente con ganas de discutir con nadie, como si estuviera completamente en paz consigo misma.

—¿Ruby? —una voz la obliga a levantar la cabeza.

—Oh, hola, Archie —contesta ella. El psicólogo le cae muy bien; es una de las pocas personas del pueblo que no parecen estar interesados en chismorreos y otras tonterías. Y también es con el único hombre con el que no coquetea en el café. No es que no le agrade, ni nada por el estilo. Lo que pasa es que Archie es Archie. Cuando ella se acerca a él, es el único que no baja la mirada hacia su trasero o sus pechos. De alguna manera, a Ruby eso le parece tierno.

—¿Está todo bien? —el se sienta a su lado. Sorprendentemente, Ruby no siente el impulso de mandarlo al demonio, como habría hecho si se tratara de cualquier otro.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Archie no dice nada, sólo sonríe un poco. Ruby piensa que su sonrisa es de lo más bonita, aunque no la muestre mucho.

—Deberías sonreír más —dice sin pensarlo mucho. Inmediatamente se insulta a sí misma por haber soltado esa tontería sin más. Aunque es divertido ver cómo Archie se sonroja un poco.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta mirando a Ruby de reojo—. Gracias… creo.

La joven le devuelve una sonrisa y vuelve a mirar cómo cae la lluvia. Le encanta el _tap-tap_ de la lluvia en las tejas de la glorieta. Es un ruido bonito, casi musical. Durante unos minutos, sólo se escucha el ruido de las gotas al caer.

—¿Sabes? —Ruby rompe el silencio—. Siempre he querido irme de este pueblo. Aquí me ahogo, me sofoco. ¿Te imaginas lo increíble que debe ser conocer el resto del mundo? Mi sueño siempre ha sido poder tomar mi mochila y salir de viaje. Son preocuparme por dónde dormiré o qué comeré al día siguiente. Vivir el día—se detiene al ver la expresión de Archie antes de añadir—: Claro, me imagino que no es tu estilo.

—No, la verdad —responde Archie con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que eso te queda. Puedo imaginarte haciendo algo así. ¿Qué te detiene?

—Mi Abuela, por supuesto —contesta ella—. No puedo dejarla sola con el café. Además, ¿quién les daría a los clientes su sonrisa matutina con el café del desayuno?

Archie se ríe con ella. Ruby siempre le ha parecido una chica simpática, aunque normalmente lo intimida un poco. Es raro poder tenerla así, cerca y sin la actitud atrevida que solía adoptar frente a todo el mundo. Ciertamente, Ruby es una chica estupenda.

—Me alegra —musita casi con un hilo de voz—. Digo, no que no puedas viajar y hacer lo que quieres… Me alegra que te quedes acá en Storybrooke.

La joven levanta las cejas ante esa afirmación, pero no dice nada. Alza la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Ha dejado de llover. Ha pasado bastante rato desde que salió del local hecha una furia y ya no se siente tan enojada.

—Uf, ya debería volver al café. Tarde o temprano tendré que disculparme con mi abuela por todas las tonterías que le dije esta tarde —Ruby suspira y se levanta de la banqueta. A su alrededor, ya ha dejado de llover—. Espero que a ella también se le haya pasado un poco el enfado.

—Seguro que sí. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No, creo que no necesito protección para tratar con mi abuela —bromea ella—. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. Y por escucharme —añade mordiéndose ligeramente el labio—. Creo que de verdad lo necesitaba.

—Cuando quieras.

Ruby se despide con un gesto de la mano. Mientras se aleja de la glorieta, piensa en la extraña sensación que siente en ese momento. Le parece que luego de hablar con Archie (aunque fueran apenas unas cuantas frases) se siente más cómoda, más liviana. Y, por si fuera poco, incluso se siente con ganas de disculparse con la Abuela.

Ciertamente, es algo extraño.

* * *

_Primero que nada: fui absolutamente incapaz de resistirme a poner a Archie con Ruby en esta parte. Siempre me han gustado las parejas de chico-tímido y chica-atrevida y me parece que estos dos podrían ser adorables juntos (aunque a los guionistas les da por matar a todo aquel que ponga sus ojos en Ruby). Y lo otro es que este capítulo, a diferencia del otro, está escrito en presente. La razón de esto es muy simple, quería enfatizar que el primer capítulo habla sobre la vida pasada de Red y éste muestra lo que tiene ahora. Pero también está el tema de la libertad, que es muy importante para ella; al mismo tiempo que el amor que siente por su abuela. Me parece que esas dos son las constantes en su vida._

_Espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
